


Giddy Up (Halted)

by TheFoxyFox123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/F, F/M, Haikyuu school are the towns, Horseback Riding, Kisses, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheriffs, Their is a lot of characters, all of the Haikyuu Characters are their
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxyFox123/pseuds/TheFoxyFox123
Summary: Haikyuu au westernHinata Shouyou takes the first train out of the old town that he grew up in. to all the way to Miyagi Prefecture. A dust storm shook the sides of the old steam train, rattling the carriages like a toy. Blasts of dust and rock hit the sides of the train. The dust and rock started to come into the carriages.“Hey, boy are you Hinata Shouyou?”hinata couldn’t make the train go faster and how was he post to know that his train was running late.





	1. introduction

Haikyuu au western

This is going to be an introduction to my next series that I'm going to do. I have noticed that there aren't many versions of Western Au for haikyuu in both fanfiction and artwork.

This story will obviously take place in a more outback to desert scenery.  
The cities/towns that the different teams live in are the villages or towns that the different teams work for. 

some of the roles that the whole teams in there villages/towns are;  
Coaches - Are like the mayor/leader of their town/village  
Captains - Can either be the sheriffs of their towns/villages or they can also be farmers for both animals or crops  
Setters - Are either farmers for both animals and crops or they can be  
bartenders  
Middle Blockers - Can both work with the Captains as deputies or they work within the bank  
Liberos - Are either Farmworkers with the Setters or mail runners (When the Libero is injured and can't do the mail run on the setters will do it for them)  
Wing Spikers - Can work in the mines if their town/village has one or they can also work within the bar with some of the Setters  
Ace - can work within all areas (farm work, mines, sheriff station or in the bars)  
Managers - They work for the Coaches and the Teacher Advisor for recording how much cattle, sheep, chicken etc. they have as well as how many crops yield the town/village will get within a year  
Teacher Advisors - can work with the mayor/leader of the town/village directly, they can also work in the bank.

The beginning of the story will take place when Hinata Shouyou takes a train from the town he grew up in, then all the way to Miyagi Prefecture. Then was given a horse to ride to the small town of Karasuno

The first Chapter will be out in a couple of days


	2. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata shouyou arrives in the old western city of Miyagi Prefecture. Where he meets Sugawara Koushi and Nishinoya Yuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the people who wanted this out earlier by thing got in the way and I got writer block from doing this - sorry everyone I hope you will enjoy  
> TheFoxyFox123!  
> *Clothing  
> Sugawara - https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/22166223137715226/  
> Nishinoiya (the one on the right) - https://www.inverse.com/article/15098-7-great-futuristic-westerns-from-guardians-of-the-galaxy-to-wild-wild-west  
> Hinata Coming from the City (but with more holes and much more dirtier)- https://www.aliexpress.com/item/VINTAGE-Style-Urban-Clothing-Worn-Out-Sweatshirt-Loose-Fit-Sweatshirts-for-men-Oversized-Sweatshirt-Hollow-Out/32560232927.html  
> Hinata - https://www.smithsonianmag.com/arts-culture/the-cowboy-in-country-music-71339427/
> 
> if you guys want to see other people clothing for this just inbox me below.

A dust storm shook the sides of the old steam train, rattling the carriages like a toy. Blasts of dust and rock hit the sides of the train. The dust and rock started to come into the carriages. They're where barking coughs heard throughout the carriages. A high pitch whistle piece through the loud howls of the wind.

A boy with fiery orange hair framed a heart-shaped face with expressive brown eyes bright with humour. A dazed expression dominated his features. He did not make a peep with his voice or body. His cheekbones sat high on his face, a little smile at the corner of his lips was seen every now and again.

The boy sat at the back of the train hoping in a way not to be seen. The train suddenly came to abrupt halt making some of the people on board larch forward. Another high pitch whistle from the ring rang out as the train sat in the station.

The carriage door flew open making dust fly into the carriage. People started to shuffle off the train carriage onto the platform below. The orange hair boy got up from where he was sitting, he threw his bag over his shoulder and made his way off the carriage.

The dusty wind stung in the boy's eyes as he steps onto the platform. The boy tightens his grip on his bag as he looked out at the scenery in front of him. A long gravel road with wooden and brick buildings. Wooden troughs where planted at each building for horses and other animals to drink from.

In the near distance their where mountains filled with trees. Different animals aligned the streets. As the boy with fiery orange hair was walking through the main part of this village, horses were tied to posts of people houses or the local bar. There were a few people riding down around the village on horseback.

“Hey, boy are you Hinata Shouyou?” a male shorter than the orange hair male himself came up to the boy. Despite his short stature, he had a fairly muscular build to him, the male wild dark brown hair was ruffled upwards, making himself look as if taller but in the male hair there is a tiny tuft of dirty blonde hair that falls over the male forehead.

“Hey, are you even listening to me” the boy snaps out of his little train of thought and looked at the smaller male. “I said are you Hinata Shouyou?”.

“Yes, I’m Hinata Shouyou and you are?” the orange hair boy a bit confuses on who this male is. Just as the brown hair was about to speak to the orange haired boy. Another male that is much taller than both males. all through his male had a much slender build with thick eyebrows, with silver hair and hazel-brown eyes with a birthmark mole under his left eye.

“Nishinoya, what have I said about scaring newcomers,” the silver-haired man said to the wild hair brown head. The silver hair man places his hand on Hinata shoulder and looked him directly in the eye.

“Your late Hinata” Hinata couldn’t make the train go faster and how was he post to know that his train was running late. “I’m just teasing Hinata don’t take it so literally, but even has left for Karasuno” the silver hair man looks over Hinata like he was a piece of meat of a stone slab.” Also, Hinata you can’t ride in though clothes”.

The brown haired full of wild hair handed him some clothing to put on. Hinata grabbed the clothing from the smaller boy then when into a local clothing store to get change out of his old worn-down city clothing.


	3. Lets Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou sees maybe something that he shouldn't.  
> Hinata finally meets his first horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of you guy want to see any of the characters clothing just comment below

Hinata began to change out of his old worn-down city clothing into much more local clothing. While changing into his new shirt his head got stuck halfway through the shirt, from not undoing all the shirt buttons.

After some arrangement with his clothing, he was finally dressed and ready to go. Hinata walks to the front of the small store. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of men talking to the wild hair man and the silver hair man.

Hinata kneeled in front of window steel to peer outside. A man that looks like that he is his mid-40s with black hair with narrow eyebrows. The man sat on a beautiful light buckskin quarter horse. A small man in both size and build, he also had large brown eyes with straight black hair.

The smaller man stood on the ground next to his horse. The man-horse was a liver chestnut with a massive white blaze that also covers the horse chin as well. 

A jet-black quarter horse with a giant man on the back of it came galloping up to the small group of men. The man had mostly blonde hair with a black fringe. The blonde-haired man pointed at something in the distance. 

The smaller man with the liver chestnut horse got up on his horse. The small group said their goodbye and quickly galloped off in the direction the blonde hair man pointed to.

Hinata made his move to get up of the position that he was in. As Hinata was walking out of the old wood door with a bit of white paint falling from it. A black dog came barrelling past Hinata almost knocking him over. 

“Oi, Hinata what took you so long?” the wild hair brunette came up to him. “well come me and Suga have something to show you” the brunette wave his arms around then grab a hold of Hinata hand. The wild hair man started to run around the village with Hinata right on his heels.

The two came to halt in front of large barn doors. One of the barn doors open, both Hinata and Nishinoya when into the large barn.

“What took you” Suga came around the corner leading a bay paint quarter horse. “Hinata this is my horse Archie” Sugawara showed off his horse to Hinata. Nishinoya when off to collect his horse from its stall. “Hinata you have two choices for horses. One is a stallion chestnut with four white socks or a red roan mare”.

Hinata walks a few steps down the barn until he found the first horse. The chestnut stallion with the four white socks going up his legs. the stallion looked a bit rough around the edges, the stallion had looked like it had been in a couple of fights. The stallion started to rear up in his stall.

Nishinoya walk up to Hinata holding his grey leopard quarter horse. “hey, Hinata this is my gelding Governor” Hinata patted Governor on his neck and face. “are you have any luck trying to pick a horse?”.

“no, not one-bit” Hinata walks down a couple of stalls to find the next horse. The red roan mare, she was a beauty. She stood there quietly eating away at the food that she was given. As the mare saw Hinata walking over to her stall. She pricks her ears up and walked over to greet him.

“Well hello, girl” Hinata gives a gentle rub to her face. Hinata looks over at the name on her headcollar ‘Darcy’.


	4. Night ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of writer's block while doing his chapter

Hinata stokes Darcy up and down her red roan face. Hinata grabs a lead rope that was at the side of Darcy stall and attaches the lead rope off the bottom of Darcy headcollar. Hinata leaded Darcy out of her stall, the two walked down the rows of horses eating or sleeping in there stalls.

Hinata and Darcy walked over to the tack up bay. It takes Hinata takes a couple of time to figure out how to tire Darcy to her post, in the end, he finally figured it out. 

Hinata started to look around for Noya and Suga. Hinata walking into a large room filled with saddles, bridles and the horses' food. Hinata walks around the room looking for Darcy saddle and bridle.

Hinata finally found both darcy saddle and bridle. Darcy saddle was a dark brown in the seat and the strips where a cow leather cream colour. Darcy bridle was made from cow leather in a lovely chocolate brown. 

Hinata picked up all the tack that is needed for Darcy. Hinata walked out to the large room filled with different horses’ tack.

Hinata places Darcy gear on a long wooden pole to hold it and he started placing the gear on Darcy. Once he was finished, he led Darcy to the outside mounting block, Hinata got up on top the mounting block and jump up on top of Darcy.

The sound of horses walking towards him from behind. Both Sugawara and Nishinoya came into Hinata line of view.

“sorry, we left you behind Hinata. We had to get something from the post office and the mayor's offices” Sugawara said to Hinata. “anyway, let’s get going” both suga and Noya trotted past Hinata.

The small group rode out. The landscape glowed orange under the burnt sky. It was a series of lakes with each hilly hill, like the hoof prints of some celestial horse. It was as if the creator had run out all but yellow and blue after creating the forests just a mile away. The golden waves of corn stretched in every direction to the horizon where it met the forget-me-not sky.

The group headed into a narrow valley that was almost a gorge, it ran for around ten miles before sloping back up. From here the small group could see herds of cattle swarming through the narrow corridor of the valley and small shrubs growing on the sides. The forest had been the heart of this world but now they were in the soul. 

The small group stayed behind the large abundance of cattle. A jet-black quarter horse with the same giant man on the back of it came galloping up to the small group of men. Another man with a chestnut quarter horse with four white socks came over to the small group as well.

There was a large man on the chestnut quarter horse. He was wearing a serious expression on his face. The man also had light hair colour and large frame, his most outstanding feature is his missing eyebrows.


End file.
